The Shadows Hunt
by Aquaraine
Summary: Maria/f/14 wishes for acceptance in the world but as a female she is expected to stay at home while her brothers have jobs, with the help of her mother she gets into a Warlocks trade.. its dangerous but she has nothing to lose. R-T for now.


Hello everybody this is the introduction of my first story of 'The Shadows Stories' series 'The Shadows Hunt' i hope you will enjoy and ANY ideas would be wonderful! since i'm a beginer writer (me 15 :3 *gigglegiggle*caughcaugh*) this story is based off a book series i LOVED 'The Spooks Stories' soooo its going to be based around the same times and maybe one or two things will be the same... not sure what it will be but i might do it unconciously.. *caugh* but there is going to be Ghosts, Witches and Ghasts... and maybe Old Gods (anyone got a 'bad' Old God that they think will be good for this storys 'enemy' then don't be shy and ASK AWAY! my imagination is a lil wacky and sometimes it goes blank, so the more ideas the faster i can get to writing!

ALSO! if anyone got any ideas for a allie(friends.. companion) then send the idea to me on what you think this guy would be like.. yes it would be a guy if he does appear... since girls are tied down to THE guys! blegghh! in those... times.. i dont know what its like back then since i wasent there.. so like.. yeah.

ahhh yeah to let you people know! i am a GURL FEMALE.. YOUNG WOMEN... GIRL... so im no sexist... so no HATIES PLEASE! i'm just overexagerating(however you spell it) by the fact that women are tied down and dont have fair.. WHATEVER.. i know women rights were not that great.. but i wanted to serperate 'Spooks' and 'Shadows' aparts.. like.. 'Tom in Spooks is a seventh son of a seventh son' and Maria.. well me doing no spoilers but there HAS to be a reason why she will be able to fight against the 'Dark beings' hehehe.. oh yeah! this may end up being Rated-M in the future because i'm a closet pervert :'3 and sometimes i can't help myself! gomen!

well i'm going to stop keeping you away from the story and let you read..

..

.. ok bye for now! ^_^;

* * *

I went downstairs to see my Mams smiling face, i can tell she wanted to tell me something so i followed her to the table and sat down with her.

'Oh Maria, i got something pleasent to tell you'

Her face was glowing with the smile that i wished i could picture forever, you see, my Mam is a nice looking lady and always had been, i remember her telling me about all the times that Papa got jealous when the other chaps looked at her a funny way but her expression told me it dident last long, after a while Papa seemed to stop taking interest in poor Mam when she started to age, I don't see him often as i wished but i know my three brothers see him more then i do, Papa doesent like me you see, he wished i was never born so he avoids me at all costs, don't know why he dislikes me so much, but i am hoping that in the future he will tell me his reasons for not bringing me up.

'Maria? are you paying attention?' Mam asks me.

'Yes Mam, I just got out of bed and is in need to get the cobwebs out of my hair' I said dryly.

I've only wokend up about five minutes ago so i wasent in a good mood as Mam was, but i am curious on what she has to say to me.

'Well i'm sure what i'm about to tell you will, I've finerly found someone, someone who will give you a trade just like your brothers' Mam said gleefuly.

Saying i was surpised was obvious by the expression on my face, a 'trade' are for the men of the household and are no place for women as the folks say they are to weak or are only for reproduction, me and Mam have been trying hard to find someone who will take me into their trade but its been difficult because of the fact that i am a female.

'Who would take me into their trade Mam? i thought we ran out of idea's and gave up long ago?'

'Well it was a last choice daughter, but i thought it was the perfect time to contact 'him''

The way Mam said 'him' was a little over the top, whats so wrong about this man that made her so directed? i thought to ask her but she already answered it before i could.

'The reason i left it till now is because i thought you would've denied it, but since we have not much of a choice i had to contact him, the person you are going to be training you is a 'Warlock' and is on his way to take you on a trail to see if you can be his apprentice' Mam says uncertain.

A Warlock is a man that defends the country from things like witches, ghosts and other things that go bump in the night, I have met this man once before when there was a problem in the village that got out of control, his name is Hermes Daves, it will most likly be the same man because only one Warlock protects a country, never knew why i never got the chance to ask.

'Well i don't see the harm in trying Mam, it is dangarous though'

I never got to finish what i had to say because at that moment my three brothers walked in the front door, most likly for a visit, My three brothers are older then me, the oldest being Matt Fae, second being Peter Fae and last Ben Fae, Fae is the households last name, all of my brothers have english names while mine "Marianna" was from another tung which i never got to asking where it's come from, my Papa's name is unknown to me but i'm sure the others knew what it was, but everyone calls him Papa so i dident mind, but the household lives in the local Blacksmiths which we own and work at for the most of my life, but it seems that is going to be over soon.

All three of my brothers and Mam have dark brown hair while mine is black like Papa's, Matt is the heir to the blacksmiths trade here while Peter works at a butcher and Ben works at a Farm with a family who couldent bare any children to run it, they were all still wearing their uniforms which was a little dirty and could use some cleaning.

'Hello Mam' Said Matt.

'I've ran into these two at the village and thought to get them to visit before they go back to work' He said slyly.

'Well isent that delightful, and right on time to, i was just telling Maria that i gotted her into a trade this morning' she smiles.

'Mam, are you serious? she is a girl and a trade is no place for a girl, she will just hold everyone back!'

Well to say he wasent pleased would be one thing but i can see he really disliked the fact that i'm going to be away, I was mostly an outsider to the family and Mam was the only one to give me the time of day, what i would guess is that they adapted to Papa's reluctence and so they thought it was the right thing, another reason is because Mam would have to do more housework and she is not in her youth anymore so i know she will have a hard time, but she was worried about me living here sorrounded by family members that make me feel like nothing but dirt under their shoe.

'Matt! don't speak in such a tone! Maria is better off away from here and you know it! and i know will need someone to take over his trade before he passes on, he is not as young as he used to be and needs to think of the next generation' Mam scolds.

'What? the Warlock, gee Mam you couldent think of anyone worse, That is defently not the right trade for anyone! if you want to give her a death wish then fine by me!'

Matt storms out of the house while the other two go and see Papa in the workshop in the next room, i'm not welcome there so i don't make any move to greet them, i know Matt is worried for me, he is not like our other brothers, He toaght me all he could about medicine and i was grateful, he once said to me 'If you want to be helpful one day you better start learning! i don't want you to be like the other girls and just wait for a man to take you away! i care for you more than Papa ever did and ill stick by it, no matter what he says!' after that he started teaching me all he knows about medicine, he was once training to be a Doctor but his tutor passed away and he was so close to him that thinking about it made him sad to even continue, teaching me about this was hard for him and that is one of my happiest times here, but it dident last long, soon he met a nice women who soon became his wife, he moved out to live with her until Papa grows old and can't continue working, then he will own this house and continue his legacy.

'Mam, Matt is right that its really dangarous doing this, i know this is an only choice for me to control my own life, but are you sure this is the best thing for me?' I said.

'Dear, i'm sure its not going to be as bad as you think, think about the thrill and excitment of protecting the country and doing your duty for your people!'

Mam seemed more excited then i am, she once told me she wished to have had a job so that she could've lived her life to the fullest, she also said that she wished that she never met Papa as he changed for the worst after i was born, to me it seemed so strange that my Papa had such a bad reaction to my birth, but only time will tell why that is.

Just as i was about to ask another question the ring of the bell from the counter in the entrance rang, it seemed he was here, the Warlock.


End file.
